Truth Comes Out
by pitchafitash
Summary: Chloe gets into a situation and is in enough trouble as it is without Jesse making things worse. With the help of Tom, Chloe just might be able to make this situation a little easier. First fanfic ever so here goes nothing...
1. Chapter 1

_***Meanwhile in the BU Showers***_

"Really Chlo why do we always have to meet in the showers, especially this late in the night?" Tom questioned anxiously.

Chloe clearly had something important to tell Tom because she was restless and wasn't even naked this time.

Tom and Chloe have known each other for years and have always been best friends; whenever one of them had a problem they wouldn't hesitate to help the other out.

"Because it's the only place where we have privacy and this is really important, so I need you listen Tommy." Chloe said it while her head was hanging down. Tom didn't like that because Chloe never lets up a chance to shine her bright blue eyes his way. Also, Chloe had called him Tommy so he knew this must be really bad.

"Chloe, I'm here and I'm listening but you're starting to freak me out please tell me what's wrong." Tom said while grabbing Chloe's tiny childlike hands in his.

"I'm... I- I can't say it. I mean I will but it's just really hard so bear with me." Chloe takes a slow deep breath. "I'm pregnant." Chloe paused to search for Tom's reaction but he had nothing but concern in his eyes. "B-But that's not all... remember that Jesse guy?"

"The guy you hate because he used to come on to Beca? Of course, that guy's a real weirdo."

"Well that weirdo is the father of this child."

Tom couldn't hide the surprise in his reaction, especially because he knew how much Chloe loved Beca.

"I know it surprised me too, but after Beca had to leave the frat party I was bored and sad so I decided to play beer pong with a couple of the Trebles and then after I loss at the beer pong game I felt weak like Jesse was superior to me. So I ended up betting Jesse that I could out drink him and we got hammered. One thing led to another and next thing I know I'm lying next to him naked bawling my eyes out." Chloe finished her story with eyes full of hot, angry tears running down her face. "How could I be so stupid! To do that to myself and to Beca, I can't believe that I could be so selfish!"

Tom didn't know what to say so he just wrapped his arms around Chloe in a comforting hug.

"Chloe look at me," Chloe looked up still shaking with fear, anger, and regret. "Does Jesse or Beca know that you're pregnant with his child?"

Chloe just nodded her head. "Jesse knows but how the hell am I supposed to tell Beca!? She'll leave me I know it; you have to help me I don't know what to do."

"Is Jesse going to be involved? Like, is he going to help at all?" Tom was growing very protective over Chloe, she's the sweetest person ever and for her to be going through this is breaking his heart.

"I think so, but he has it set in his mind that he does not want to tell Beca."

"Okay, so let me step in Chlo. Instead of being 'Uncle Tom' like we originally planned years ago, I can be 'Daddy'."

"Tom, I can't ask you to do something like that it's-" Chloe was quickly cut off.

"But you're not asking, I want to." Tom hugged Chloe again while Chloe stood there silently going through all of her options. She just didn't know how everything would turn out if she let Tom take all the responsibility. She did know one thing; she would tell Beca she's pregnant but wouldn't tell her that Jesse is the father.

* * *

"Hey, Jess? Have you noticed anything weird about Chloe? She's been acting really weird lately and I'm starting to worry about her."

Since Beca shot down Jesse for Chloe, Jesse and Beca have gone back to being really close friends. They'll occasionally watch movies and hangout together but Jesse still hasn't gotten over her so he is slyly making his way back into Beca's heart.

"No, she seems normal to me. Maybe she's just stressed or hiding something from you." Jesse says with a subtle smirk sporting his features. The way Jesse sees it, by adding fuel to the fire Beca and Chloe will break up and Jesse can have an all access pass to Beca.

"Gee, thanks for the reassuring words pal" Beca says sarcastically.

Right when Jesse is about to respond Chloe comes darting through the door running straight to the bathroom. Beca quickly gets up to check on Chloe but the bathroom door is locked.

"Hey, uh Bec I don't wanna catch whatever Red has so I'm gonna go."

"Okay, well I guess I'll text you later."

"Yeah, okay." Jesse says quickly while nervously leaving Beca and Chloe's apartment.

"Babe, are you okay in there?" Beca ask while subtly trying to force the door open.

"Oh, definitely I think I just had some bad lunch I'll be fine." Chloe tries to say reassuringly. She;s just happy she's not showing yet but this morning sickness just might give it away.

"Alright well I'll be in the living room waiting on you with some ginger ale and a kiss." Beca says with a comforting smile even though Chloe can't see her.

_'Damnit, why does Beca have to be so good to me while I'm being an asshole to her.'_ "Uh, okay thanks baby. You're too good to me." _'No really,'_ Chloe thought to herself, _'you're too good to me.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so hey to the people who are reading this story I really hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! Don't hesitate to PM and leave reviews so I can improve this story. Thanks again :-).**

Chloe:_ Hey Bree, do u think you could come by my place?_

_Aubrey: Sure, no problem. Be there in a few xo_

_Chloe: ok, see you then_

"So why'd you invite me over coincidentally while Beca's at work?" Aubrey asked quizzically.

"Because she doesn't know I'm pregnant and I really think you should know who the father is."

"Finally you're going to reveal the baby daddy to me. Well shoot."

Aubrey was kind of excited to finally know who got her best friend pregnant. Chloe tried to tell her the other day but then Beca came home early from work and Chloe never got the chance.

"It's Jesse." Chloe quickly blurted out, tears already springing to her eyes.

"You mean B-Beca's Jesse as in the ex- Treble? Chloe, what the hell?"

"Yes! And I already know how much of a terrible person I am, so you don't have to remind me." Aubrey rushed over to Chloe and embraced her.

"Shhh, you'll be okay. It's okay Chlo don't cry, me and Tom are here for you, and you know that."

"I do, but it's killing me keeping this a secret from Beca. We promised we would tell each other everything, but this is just too much to handle."

"Hey, if you don't want to tell her then fine. But I don't think that's the best idea. Beca loves you and sure this would put a strain on your relationship but she deserves to know the truth. What are you going to do when you start showing? And throwing up every time you smell food is probably going to give it away."

"Well then I'll tell her, but I'm telling her Tom is the father and not Jesse."

Aubrey just shook her head but continued to comfort Chloe. Aubrey and Beca have become really good friends over the years so Aubrey really didn't feel comfortable lying to her.

* * *

Beca walked into the apartment heading straight to her and Chloe's room. She really wanted to know what was going on with Chloe so she decided to sit down and have a talk with her.

"Chloe, uh can I talk to you?"

"Sure babe, what's up?" Chloe was kind of worried that Beca heard something from Aubrey.

"Well, you haven't been yourself lately and I'm really starting to worry. I kind of feel like you're keeping something from me, but whatever it is we can talk about it and get through it."

"Okay, well I do need to tell you something. B-But before you freak out just hear me out okay? Just know that it was a huge mistake and I was drunk and it didn't mean anything." Beca slightly retracted away from Chloe because she knew something big was coming.

"What is it? Beca said with a stone-cold expression on her face.

Chloe started getting really worried and tried inching closer to Beca.

"Okay, well remember that frat party we went to?" Beca just nodded her head. "Well, after you left I was kind of sad and lonely so I ended up getting really drunk." Chloe paused to get her thoughts together and Beca could already see where this story was going.

"You slept with someone didn't you? Who was it?" Beca said with hurt and tears showing on her face.

"I did, okay and I'm so sorry! I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing but Beca you have to know that I feel terrible!"

Beca sat quietly while putting the pieces together in her head and she erupted in sobs.

"You're pregnant aren't you? Isn't that why you keep throwing up and sleeping all the time? Oh my God."

"Yeah."

"Really? That's all you have to say? I can't even stand to look at you right now let alone stay in the same room. I'm staying at Aubrey's for a while." Beca basically ran to the door but stopped for a moment and said, "Just tell me who the father is, you owe me that much."

Chloe could barely keep it together but managed to choke out "Tom."

Beca just shook her head and shut the door. Chloe dropped to her knees and just cried.

* * *

Aubrey was sitting in her living room doing paperwork when she heard a loud banging on her door. When she opened the door she was met with a red-eyed Beca who had obviously been crying.

"Oh my God, Becs are you okay?"

"You knew didn't you? Why did everyone try to hide this from me?"

"Beca just come inside okay? We can talk about this. I really wanted to tell you but it wasn't my business to tell, Chloe said she was going to tell you when she was ready." Beca just nodded her head while entering Aubrey's place.

Before Aubrey and Beca could begin their conversation, Aubrey's phone started vibrating.

_Chloe: Aubrey, Is Beca there yet? I told her about the baby… and that Tom is the father._

_Aubrey: Yes, she is. But please give her some time away from you. She'll come around eventually. _

_Chloe: Okay. I owe her that much._

_Aubrey: You owe her way more than that Chlo. You owe her the truth! But just know by telling her this lie it's only going to make it worse when she finds out the truth._

_Chloe: I know that! But, whatever I'm done having the same fight with you about this. I at least thought you'd support my decision, I guess I was wrong._

_Aubrey: I guess so._

Aubrey was so angry she was typing like fire. Beca figured she was texting Chloe by the way she kept glancing up at her.

"You're talking to Chloe, aren't you?" Beca asked with a look of guilt on her face.

"Yeah, but don't worry she was just saying stupid stuff."

"I just don't want you guys to fight just because I'm staying here. I mean I could easily stay with Jesse and Benji it's cool."

"No Beca. You're going to stay right here; you're my friend too so even if you and Chloe aren't talking to each other doesn't mean you and I can't."

"Thanks Bree, that means a lot." Beca said tearing up again.

"No problem short stuff." Aubrey said while leaning towards Beca to envelope her in a hug.


	3. Author's Note

Hi, okay so thanks to all the people following this story! I would love to update more but school is super hectic so I've decided to wait till school gets out then I'll continue this story; school gets out in about a month so then I will update. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay so I know it's been a LONG time but I needed that time desperately. School actually ended three weeks ago but today I finally got the motivation to write. In my absence I forgot where I wanted to go with this story so tell me what you want to see. This chapter is kind of short and I'm not thrilled with it. Anyways, Thank you so much for reading and waiting on me to continue this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

It's been two weeks and Beca is still staying at Aubrey's house. Aubrey loves Beca like a sister, but there's only so much a girl can take of Beca moping around on her couch while whining about Chloe.

Aubrey absolutely can't take it anymore. She misses her upbeat, sarcastic, short, annoying DJ.

"Beca, get your sorry ass up and go talk to her!" Aubrey says while ripping Beca's blanket from over her head.

"Ay Blondie, what gives?" Beca asks while shielding her eyes from the lights coming in through the window.

"I'm sick and tired of you moping around, just talk to me."

"I don't want to talk about it, I want nothing to do with Chloe! I don't want to talk about her, I don't want to think about her, and I don't—I don't want to love her." Beca says with tears filling her eyes.

Aubrey just wraps Beca in her arms and rocks her trying to comfort her.

* * *

**AT TOM'S**

Chloe has been hysterical for days she looks as if she's dead. Her normally bright red hair is dull and pulled into a messy ponytail. Her face is clammy and pale looking; she just wants Beca to hold her in her arms so everything will be okay.

"Chlo do you want something to eat? I could order pizza or Chinese." Tom asks trying to get Chloe to eat something.

"The only thing I want is a five foot DJ, do you have that Tom? No, you don't because I fucked everything up. I still love her with all my heart and she wants nothing to do with me. I've called her plenty of times but she won't give me the time of day. So to answer your question no, I don't want anything to eat!"

Although he understands she's hurting, Tom still looks like a kicked puppy.

"I'm sorry Tom I don't mean to be a bitch I just don't know what to do.

"It's okay babe, but I'm just gonna stop by a couple of places then I'll be right back." Tom gives Chloe a chaste kiss on the forehead then leaves a lightly sobbing Chloe behind.

* * *

Aubrey walks into her apartment after going grocery shopping to see Beca in the same position as she was in before.

"Hey Beca, I got your favorite; Rocky Road ice cream."

"What's the catch?" Beca asks with a questioning look.

"You actually have to get up from the couch to get it." Aubrey says with a smirk.

"Then I'll pass."

A knock at the door interrupts whatever Aubrey was about to say.

"Don't worry Beca, stay there, I got it." Aubrey's smile is wiped right off her face when she sees Tom on the other side of the door.

Aubrey goes outside so Beca won't see the "baby daddy" but she was too late.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE?" At this point, Beca was absolutely livid.

"Beca, please calm down. I just came to talk to you about Chloe." Tom says slightly holding up her hands as if surrendering.

"I don't want to talk about her _especially _not with you!"

"Listen, Chloe and I both know we made a mistake—a drunken mistake—regardless she really misses you and by the looks of it I know you miss her too."

Aubrey is awkwardly watching the whole confrontation go down.

"You don't know anything about me! The only thing you need to know is that I want nothing to do with you, your whore, or your bastard; now leave!"

"You can say all you want about me but don't talk about Chloe and her child like that." Tom immediately turns around and leaves but Beca did catch Tom when he referred to the baby as just Chloe's; She's just too mad to think anything of it.

"I d-didn't mean it Brey, I didn't mean to call her a whore." Beca admitted when she saw the offended look on Aubrey's face.

"I know, but it was still really harsh. You need to talk to Chloe and soon."

Aubrey walks out of the room leaving Beca just with her thoughts.

Meanwhile Tom is on the way to pay Jesse a visit...


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay it's probably been another month since I last updated but I had a sudden burst of inspiration when a guest asked for another update so you can thank them. This is my favorite chapter and the longest one I've written so enjoy! Leave some feedback and suggestions! :-)**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

Chloe peeks her head over the couch when she hears the front door open.

"Tom, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Where the hell have you been? You've been gone for 3 hours! And what happened to your eye?"

"I just had a little chat with Jesse, no biggie." Tom said with his head down.

Chloe got up to go to the kitchen to get some ice for Tom, "It kind of is a big deal Tom, why did you go over there?"

"I just wanted to know if he was going to be involved in the baby's life at all and he's not. So, naturally I got a little angry and threw the first punch."

Chloe was a little shocked that Jesse wasn't going to do anything; she expected him to at least pay for the hospital expenses.

Shaking her head getting away from her thoughts, Chloe held the ice to Tom's bruise.

"While I appreciate you going over there in my honor you shouldn't have hit him. I don't need his money anyways I'll just get another job."

"Like hell you will! Chloe you just need to be focused on yours and the baby's health I'll pay."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely positive."

Chloe runs up and gives Tom a crushing hug. "Okay calm down Red, you're breaking bones."

Chloe instantly burst into tears, "B-Beca used to call me th-that. What am I going to do I love her so much."

Tom didn't know what to do other than just hug Chloe.

* * *

**AUBREY'S APARTMENT**

Aubrey really wanted her two best friends to get back together. After what Tom said she knew she had to kick her pushing up a notch.

"Beca stop being so damn stubborn and at least text her!"

"She won't reply anyways…"

"Beca stop being stupid and feeling sorry for yourself you won't know unless you try."

"Fine, but only to prove you wrong."

_Beca: Hi_

Back at Chloe's, she was absolutely shocked to get the text she just wanted to tell Beca everything right then and there, but it was something that needed to be said in person. So Chloe settled for a simple 'Hi.'

_Chloe: Hi_

_Beca: How are things?_

_Chloe: Terrible without you, I am so sorry Beca. I never meant to hurt you._

Beca just laughed bitterly, she was beyond hurt. She wouldn't let Chloe know that though.

_Beca: I know. But that doesn't make it hurt any less._

_Chloe: I know that but I miss you so fucking much I need you in my life. _

_Beca: I miss you too, but what you did really hurt me and I don't think things can go back to normal._

_Chloe: Please, what can I do to make this better?_

_Beca: Nothing._

_Chloe: At least meet me for coffee tomorrow?_

_Beca: Isn't that bad for the baby? _Chloe couldn't believe Beca was being so harsh to her; she just wanted this all to be over.

_ Chloe: Beca don't be that way just, ugh. Can you come to our apartment tomorrow around 4?_

_Beca: I guess. _

_Beca: btw it's your apartment not ours_

_Chloe: I know you're hurt but you don't have to hurt my feelings._

_Beca: whatever I have to go._

_Chloe: Ok… I love you._

Chloe waited all night for an 'I love you too' that never came.

* * *

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

"Tom, I need you out of this house within the next ten seconds or I will cut your fucking balls off!"

Tom just raised his hands in defense, "okay, okay I'm leaving but calls if she does anything crazy."

"Whatever bye." With that Chloe shuts the door before Tom could get another word in.

Chloe was so nervous she felt like throwing up, well maybe that was just the baby, but it was nerves too. Chloe just kept nervously pacing until a knock on her door made her freeze in an instant.

"Coming!" Chloe quickly fixed her hair and straightened up her pink maternity shirt and opened the door with a subtle grin.

Beca was wearing dark black skinny jeans, with a light green tank top and a gray vest over it. Beca's hair was straightened and of the little DJ had her headphones around her neck. She also had all of her piercings in; Chloe's hormones were going crazy. She wanted to Jump Beca then and there.

"Can I come in, or what?"

Chloe furiously blushes and opens the door wider, "Oh yeah, of course!"

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to try and talk things over because I love and miss you so much."

"Well, if you love me so much why are you knocked up with someone else's kid, huh Chloe? I thought we were going to wait till we were both out of college and settled so we could have kids together! I actually wanted kids with you Chloe! I'm starting to hate myself so much because I still love you but I shouldn't."

At this point Chloe was in tears; she couldn't believe everything Beca was saying.

"D-do you really mean that? Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do Chlo, I can't stop loving someone overnight; especially not you."

Before either one of them knew what was happening the two girls were leaning towards each other. Chloe cupped Beca's cheeks before she could get away and their lips brushed together. Beca knew she shouldn't be kissing back but it felt good being back in Chloe's arms. Chloe got confidant and pulled Beca impossibly closer so they were full on making out. A bell went off in Beca's head when she felt Chloe cup her bra.

" I'm sorry that shouldn't have happened, I gotta-I gotta go."

Beca ran out of the apartment leaving a confused and speechless redhead behind.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

It's been three days since the kissing incident at Chloe's apartment and Beca can't stop thinking about it. Chloe texted Beca a couple hours after she left and the text still remains unanswered.

_ Chloe: I'm sorry._

Beca just stared at the text then deleted it; she didn't need to be dwelling on the well being of her and Chloe's relationship, she had better stuff to do. Beca dropped her phone on the coffee table in front of her, picked up her laptop and began working on a mix to get her mind off of things.

Meanwhile a distraught Chloe keeps staring at her phone, hoping Beca's name will soon light up the screen. She knew she shouldn't have pushed Beca into kissing her but she couldn't help herself, so she decided to just blame it on hormones.

* * *

**_Back at Aubrey's_**

_Three weeks since the kissing incident_

Aubrey walked into her apartment to a knocked out Beca with chip crumbs all on her chest.

"Hey Beca I'm back," Aubrey said calmly as she lightly shook the DJ. When that didn't work Aubrey settled for a more violent, forward approach and hit Beca with a pillow.

"Uh, Aubrey what the hell?"

"Good morning sunshine" Aubrey said with a smirk.

"Is there a specific reason you woke me?"

"Actually yes there is. Look, I know you still love Chloe and I know you loved that kiss as much as she did so what's the problem?"

"You just don't get it Aubrey. All of that stuff may be true, but I still haven't completely forgiven Chloe for cheating on me. She hurt me so bad and she needs to realize that; it sounds selfish but I just want her to feel my pain. I have been nothing but caring and faithful to her and I don't give a fuck if she was drunk or not cheating is cheating." "But-" Aubrey tried to cut in, but Beca wasn't having it. "I'm not finished! I also haven't forgiven myself because if I hadn't left that party then none of this would've happened so excuse me for being upset and not wanting to help raise a kid that's not even mine."

"Are you done?" Aubrey asked menacingly and all Beca did was glare in return. "Listen Becs, I understand that you're hurting beyond compare and I wish that this wasn't really happening to you, so you and Chloe can go back to being the stupid cute couple you used to be. But it is, and you and Chloe had something too special to let go of. I'm not saying you should forgive her head on but you need to actually _talk_ with Chloe and tell her how you're feeling so you can work this out. Once you do you can help and support Chloe because she really needs that right now."

Aubrey put a reassuring hand on Beca's knee then got up to start on dinner. Beca just sat there and soaked in everything Aubrey just said and decided to finally text Chloe back.

* * *

Back at Chloe's apartment her and Tom were looking through the pile of maternity books Tom brought home. Chloe noticed her phone light up, but hesitated to pick it up when she saw Beca's name.

_Beca: Hey I think we should talk and I mean really talk. I've been thinking a lot lately and I don't want to hold a grudge._

_Chloe: okay when should we meet?_

_Beca: Are you busy right now?_

_Chloe: Nope, I'll be over in 10._

_Beca: K._

Chloe shot up from her spot and ran to her room to get dressed; this was her chance to get Beca back and she was not going to miss it.

About ten minutes later Beca heard a buzz at the door. Aubrey was at work so it was the perfect opportunity to talk to Chloe alone. Beca opened the door and saw Chloe who was absolutely glowing; I guess that's what pregnancy does to you. Beca visibly paled when she saw Chloe's tiny bump popping out from her stomach. She still can't believe her Chloe is pregnant with another person's child.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" Chloe asked innocently from the doorway.

"Yeah, I'm fine come in," Beca opened the door wider to let Chloe in.

Chloe sat down on the couch and began talking. "I just want to say sorry for what happened a couple of weeks ago; I know I was out of line but-" Beca cut in, "No it's fine we were both at fault. Clearly we can't just kiss and hope everything goes back to normal. I do want you in my life Chloe but I think that can only happen if we're friends. That's all we really can be, just friends. It's just I'm still hurt by what you've done and I'll never be able to get over that with a constant reminder living with us and being around us everyday. I hope you understand."

Chloe could not believe what she was hearing. She came over here to win Beca back, but all she hears is further rejection and heartbreak.

Tears welled up in Chloe's eyes, she just wanted to jump up and kiss her again but she knows how that played out last time. "Ok, I get it. It's getting late I should go but I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Are you sure, we can hangout and eat some dinner I don't mind."

"Yeah, I um already have dinner planned out so I'll just see you another time."

"Ok, well bye," but Chloe was already out the door and didn't even hear Beca.

* * *

When Chloe came into her house she went straight to her laptop. She looked around making sure Tom wasn't home to see what she was about to do. All she kept hearing was Beca's words echoing through her mind: _'It's just I'm still hurt by what you've done and I'll never be able to get over that with __**a constant reminder living with us and being around us everyday**__.'_ Chloe figured this was the only thing she could do, so she went to Google and typed "Abortion Clinics" into the search box. Chloe was looking through all the results but instantly froze when she heard Tom's voice behind her.

"What the _fuck_ to you think you're doing?"

_Busted._

* * *

**_A/N: Okay so CLIFFHANGER! Ah I know I'm evil but you all love me. Leave reviews it inspires quicker updates! Suggest ideas and I will take them into consideration. Later xoxo_**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay so I've decided to be spontaneous and do a HUGE time jump. I'm continuing on from the last chapter which was a super sneaky cliffhanger but later on in this chapter it while jump four years. I do let you know what happens in the years between so don't worry. Without further delay... **

**CHAPTER SIX:**

Chloe knew she was doomed. She thought Tom would've been gone for another two hours. She stayed frozen with her eyes shifting until she finally faced Tom. He was _pissed. _Chloe had never seen him like this before so she honestly didn't know how to react.

"Um… I—I didn't—I t-thought you were at work?"

"Answer the fucking question!" At this point Chloe started heavily sobbing and Tom instantly felt guilty.

"I don't know what else to do Tom. S-She'll take me back if I get rid of it; I need her in my life." Tom crouched down so he could level with Chloe.

"Chlo, are you seriously telling me that you'd take your child's life _just _to get Beca back? That's not the Chloe I know. The Chloe I know would get Beca back without losing anything in return. You can't do this just because you're feeling weak and vulnerable. Just think of having someone who loves you unconditionally and can look up and call you mommy. They won't ask for anything in return except for you to love them back. "

"I-I know Tommy I just wanted her back so bad. I wouldn't have done it—you have to know. Just please don't be mad at me. She told me she just wants to be f-friends I didn't know what else to do."

"Well then be her friend. I see how Beca looks at you and if she loved you before then she'll love you again you just gotta have faith babe," Tom says with tears in his eyes.

"I'm just so scared I can barely take care of myself. How am I supposed to take care of someone else?"

"Well, you're not alone. I am here for you and this baby and I'll never leave you I swear it."

"Thank you. And I'm so, so sorry I even thought about that. Please don't hate me."

"I know kiddo, I know," Tom wraps Chloe in a bear hug as they both sit there crying.

About two hours later Tom wakes up wrapped up with Chloe on the couch and goes to his room. He pulls out his phone and decides to do something to make his life and Chloe's life much easier.

"Hello?"

"Jesse."

"Tom? What do you want?"

"Look, I understand that you don't want this baby but you have to promise me you'll stay out of Chloe and the baby's life."

"Whatever man, just don't call me again."

"No Jesse! Promise me."

"Okay, okay I promise. I gotta go."

With that Jesse hangs up and Tom goes to start on dinner hoping Jesse stays true to his word.

"Hey Jess who were you on the phone with?"

"Oh, hey Becs it was nothing. So what've you been up to lately?" Jesse asks as Beca walks further into his loft.

"Nothing really just taking my mind off of a few things but I haven't visited in a while so here I am," Beca says with her signature smirk.

"Well I'm glad to have you. So how are things with you and Chloe?"

"There okay I guess. We decided to just stay friends."

"Well that's good; I've never really liked her for you. You can do so much better Beca."

Beca is getting angry at Jesse's words, she may be mad at Chloe but she still loves and respects her. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just I think you and I could work out, we had something special before and we can have it again." Beca just rolls her eyes.

"Dude, Chloe and I _just _broke up and you're already trying to get with me? You are seriously messed up in the head. We've been over this already: number one, I am _gay_. And B, I am _not attracted to you."_

_"_ I just don't get it you left me for a whore that ended up cheating on you!"

Beca was frozen for a second but then she came to her senses and showed Jesse her killer right hook to the jaw.

"Don't talk to me _ever_ again. Asshole."

Jesse is laying on the ground cradling his bruised jaw and Beca steps over him and walks out like a badass.

* * *

**_FOUR YEARS LATER…_**

"MOMMY HELP! DADDY IS TRWYING TO GET ME!" Chloe just shakes her head at Tom crawling on the floor like a lion chasing after her three and a half year old daughter, Emma while she was cleaning the kitchen. Taking care of a little girl was hard at first but with Aubrey and Tom's help it was a piece of cake. Emma of course calls Tom daddy and believes that he is in fact her dad; Emma looks a lot like Chloe but still has a lot of Jesse in her. She has red hair and beautiful blue eyes like her mom, but has Jesse's nose and other features. Chloe plans on telling Emma the truth, but not until she's old enough to understand. After Chloe had the baby, her and Tom decided to move to New York along with Aubrey who got a job offer. Tom had an easy job in New York at his father's business so he knew he could support his new family. Tom took on full responsibility and was there for Chloe every step of the pregnancy. As for her friendship with Beca, Beca and Chloe would talk to each other now and then, but got most of their information from Aubrey. Beca lives in LA now and had a boyfriend of six months named Luke. They met at the record label that signed Beca for her DJing skills. Chloe was beyond upset when she found out, but is slowly coming to terms with it. Beca deserves to be happy and Chloe was happy as long as her love and her daughter were happy. As for Jesse, he hasn't contacted Chloe but did send a stuffed bunny when Emma was born that the little girl has been attached to ever since. Emma is starting to look more like Jesse as she gets older so Chloe is beyond worried that the truth will come out soon; even though Beca has never seen Emma before except for baby pictures.

Chloe was taken out of her thoughts when the doorbell rang and Aubrey walked through the door.

"Aunt Bree!" Emma squeezed out of Tom's grasp and ran to the door.

"Hey princess, how are you doing?" Aubrey lifted up Emma and gave her a kiss on the check.

Emma wiped off the lipstick left on her cheek then responded, "I am good daddy and I are playing zoo!" Emma says excitedly.

"That sounds like fun. Hey Tom, hey Chlo." Aubrey says as she addresses the adults in the room.

"Sup Bree"

"Hey Bree I'm in the kitchen," Chloe says.

"Okay Em I'm gonna go talk to your mommy, you go back to playing" Aubrey sets Emma down and she darts off towards Tom to jump on his back.

"What brings you to the jungle?" Chloe says with a giggle.

Aubrey just chuckles and sits down. "You might want to sit; I came bearing news."

"Oh no, what is it?" Chloe says putting down her wash rag and sitting at the kitchen table.

"Now, hear me out completely before you freak out or say anything, okay?"

"Just tell me Aubrey" Chloe says raising her voice a little and successfully getting the attention of Emma and Tom. Aubrey gets up and shuts the divider between the living room in he kitchen.

"Okay, so as you know Beca is doing pretty well in LA—" Chloe cuts her off.

"Yeah, I know so just tell me what you have to say already"

"BecaslabelgottransferedtoNewYorkandherandhernewbo yfriendaremovinghere." Aubrey say all in one breath now breathing heavily trying not to vomit.

"Say that again please," Chloe says getting slightly annoyed with her crazy best friend.

"Beca's label in LA is opening one in New York and Beca is moving here with her boyfriend." Aubrey is looking at Chloe waiting on a reaction. Chloe is just staring at Aubrey with a blank expression on her face. "Chlo, say something please. Are you there? Chlo!" Aubrey snaps Chloe out of her trance.

"W-What? Why? S-She can't I mean—no this can't happen. Aubrey! She hasn't even met Em yet! She's looking more like Jesse everyday; she'll figure it out. _Shit_." Chloe buries her face in her hands trying not to cry.

"Chill out! First of all Emma is the spitting image of you! Besides if you would've told Beca the truth all those years ago you wouldn't be freaking out right now." Aubrey says firmly.

Chloe is about to respond when her little fireball is running into the kitchen.

"Mommy, I thirsty may I have some juice… please." Emma has always been a sweetheart who makes Chloe feel guilty everyday that Beca didn't get the chance to love and meet her. Chloe can't help but wonder what her life would be like if her, Beca, and Emma was all a family; it brings a tear to her eye just thinking about what could've been.

"Mommy is you sad?"

"N-No baby let me get your juice." Chloe turns to address Aubrey; "We'll talk about this later when my daughter is not present."

Chloe walks to the refrigerator like a zombie while Aubrey looks down, feeling bad for making her friend so sad. Luckily Emma doesn't understand anything that is going on and is happy to be playing with her bunny.

* * *

**A/N 2: OKay so personally I think I could've written the Tom and Chloe scene better at the beginning but I'm slack so I just decided to post it. PLEASE leave me feedback on what you think of this chapter. Tell some of the stuff you want to see. Do you like Emma? Should Beca meet her? Should Chloe meet Luke? Let me Know! REVIEW! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:Yay! Another update in less than 24 hours! By the way in response to one of the frantic reviews I got, BECHLOE IS ENDGAME. So have no fear people; my prediction is that this story will be at least 15 chapters but it's kind of too early to tell. Anyways Enjoy...**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

**_Meanwhile in LA…_**

"Beca, are there anymore boxes upstairs?" Luke asks from the doorway of his and Beca's old apartment.

"No me and Cynthia Rose got them all last night." Beca was enjoying her new life in LA. She had great friends she met at the label, a great career, and a great boyfriend to top it all off. Now we all know how much Beca emphasized the fact she's a lesbian but for the sake of her career and his personality she decided to give Luke a chance. Luke really was a nice guy with a hot body. He had abs and a sexy Australian accent; his sister, Fat Amy (so twig bitches like you don't call her that behind her back), also became very good friends with Beca while she was in LA. She was beyond nervous about living in the same city as Chloe and her new family. Of course she still thought about her everyday I mean who wouldn't? And now she has a chance of seeing the baby that is the spitting image of Chloe, well according to Aubrey that is. Beca also sees this as a chance to get the closure she needs, she has to at least see the child that ruined her life. I don't know, Beca's weird like that. Aubrey said once Beca gets to New York she'll help her and Luke get settled in. Beca and Luke were already living together in LA so they decided that they might as well live together in New York too.

"Alright well let's get the last of these boxes then we'll be on our way." Luke says with a kiss to Beca's cheek.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

**In New York…**

"I think this will be good for you Chlo. All you really need is closure." Aubrey was trying to reason with Chloe. She wanted to have a nice dinner so everyone in New York could meet Beca and her friends.

"Closure? _Closure?_ Where was my fucking closure four years ago?" Luckily Tom took Emma out to the park so Chloe could be as loud as she needed to be.

"I know it was hard Chloe but you got through it and besides this could be your second chance."

"Bree, don't say stuff like that we all know she has a boyfriend."

"You and Beca were together for years they've only be together for a couple of months so you never know." Before Chloe could respond Aubrey's phone rang.

"Hello"

"_Hey Aubrey, Luke and I are headed on the plane now so we should get in, in a few hours."_

"Okay sounds good, I'll be there."

"_Can't wait to see you!"_

"Same here, bye." Aubrey hangs up the phone and turns to see Chloe already looking at her.

"That was Beca wasn't it?" Chloe asked knowingly.

"Clearly, and I need to shower and what not before I pick them up so I'll call you later. Please just consider coming to dinner tonight; you don't have to bring Emma and Tom if you don't want to."

"Okay I'll go, but _just me_. No Em, no Tom."

"That's fine. See you then."

* * *

**_JFK Airport…_**

Beca and Luke got off the plane to see Aubrey holding a sign that said: "**_Australian hottie and Shorty_**" Beca just shook her head and smiled at Aubrey's theatrics before joining in a bear hug with her.

"Nice sign, it's so great to see you!"

"I know you look much shorter than you did on Skype," Beca just laughs while Aubrey turns to hug Luke. "It's so great to see you again"

"You too Aubrey." Luke and Aubrey have met many times while she visited Beca in LA.

"Okay so enough chit-chat let's go get you settled in your new place. Amy got here last night so she moved most of your boxes in already."

"Alright let's go." Beca and Luke walk out to Aubrey's car hand in hand with their carry-on bags in tow.

* * *

**_Chloe and Tom's House…_**

"So, I understand why I can't go but why can't Emma go?"

"Tom, we've been over this a million times; Beca has never met Emma and I want to keep it that way."

"So now you're ashamed of our daughter?" Tom considered Emma his daughter and Chloe did too so she wasn't surprised by the title.

"You know I'm not. I just don't think it would be a good idea."

"This could be used to your advantage Chlo. Beca has a boy toy and you have Emma and me. You know how you get when you're jealous and you're going to want to get back at her."

"I guess that's a good point… Fine you both can come but don't make any moves on me and _no _kissing on the mouth. We don't need to confuse Emma any more than she already is."

Emma was mindlessly cradling her bunny and singing it to sleep. Emma has found a love for singing just like Chloe and Jesse so she did get her aca-baby.

"Yes! I'll go get ready." Tom darted upstairs he was ready to get out the house around other adults; he loves Emma and all but there is only so many times you can play princess with the little girl.

Chloe picks up Emma and takes her upstairs to Chloe's bedroom. Tom and Chloe have separate bedrooms also to lessen the confusion on Emma. Chloe sets Emma down on the bed and crouches down to talk to her, "Sweetie, how would you like to come with mommy and daddy to meet some new people at Aunt Bree's tonight?"

"What new people? Am I going to meet Beca?" Chloe froze with wide eyes as she looked at Emma incredulously.

"How do you know who Beca is?"

"I don't. You and Aunt Bree say that name a lot so I thought that's who you were talking 'bout."

"Well yes, we are going to meet Beca and her friends Luke and Amy."

"Will Aunt Stacie be there too?" Chloe and Stacie remained friends after their Bella days and she was a small part in Emma's life too.

"Yes baby she will."

"How about Jess? You and Aunt Bree say that name much too." Chloe does _not _want to talk about Jesse with Emma; not yet at least,

"No just forget that name Em, Aunt Bree and I were just messing around." Emma just shrugged and kept playing with her bunny. "How about you go play in your room and I'll come get you ready in a few minutes."

"Okay mommy!" Emma ran off to her princess bedroom and Chloe shut her door so she could call Aubrey, but it went straight to voicemail.

"Hey Bree, change of plans; I'm bringing Tom and Emma with me. She even asked about Beca _and _Jesse. Clearly we aren't as quiet as we thought. You don't have to call me back but I'll see you in a couple of hours, bye." Chloe hangs up the phone and goes to her bathroom to start getting ready.

* * *

**_Aubrey's Place…_**

"Hey, we're a little early we wanted you to meet Amy before everyone else did." Beca says as she walks into Aubrey's townhouse.

"Oh, that's fine I was just listening to a voicemail from Chloe." Aubrey noticed how Beca tensed when she said the redhead's name but didn't comment on it. "She said she decided to bring Emma and Tom after all so you'll get to meet little Em."

Beca didn't really know how to react so she just cleared her throat and turned to Fat Amy, "Okay well, Aubrey this is Fat Amy; Fat Amy, Aubrey." Amy stepped up and shook Aubrey's hand rapidly while Aubrey looked a little taken aback.

"Why did you call her Fat Amy?"

"I call myself that so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back." Fat Amy said with her wide smile as Beca and Luke mouthed out what she said from hearing it so much.

"Oh… That's nice…" Aubrey just turned back to address Beca, "Hey, Becs can I talk to you in the kitchen for a sec," Aubrey turns back around, "pleasure to meet you Fat Amy."

"Uh, yeah sure. Be right back Luke." Beca stands on her tiptoes to peck Luke on the mouth.

"Are you okay with Chloe bringing Emma? Be honest."

"I mean yeah, I guess so. It's really not my place to care."

"Oh bullshit you never stopped loving Chloe so it's natural to want to love something she made. I fell in love the moment I laid eyes on Emma. She really is beautiful Beca."

"Okay yeah I love her as a friend and I'm sure Emma is as great as you say she is. So yes, I am fine with Chloe bringing her family."

"You know Chloe and Tom aren't together, right? She hasn't dated anyone since you." Beca is truly shocked to hear that. She at least thought Chloe dated around a little bit.

"Well that sounds very lonely and I'm sorry she hasn't found someone. Now, if you will excuse me my _boyfriend_ is waiting for me."

Beca turns on her heels and walks out the kitchen. She is tired of talking about the girl who stole her heart and broke it. She's getting really anxious about meeting Emma though. Beca hopes she can make it through this painful dinner alive.

* * *

**A/N 2: OKay since I've updated so fast don't expect another update for a couple more days. Review and leave your opinions and it'll motivate me to update faster. REVIEW! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I really like where this story is going, so I was inspired to update quickly again. This is my longest chapter yet so I hope everyone enjoys it.**

* * *

**_On the way to Aubrey's…_**

"Mommy can we play a game just between us?" Emma was super excited to finally meet the mysterious Beca she's heard so much about. She was in a cute, pink baby doll dress with her hair in pigtails.

"What kind of game?" Chloe was so nervous she could barely apply her lipstick while Tom was driving so she just decided to give up.

"When we get to Aunt Bree's, I have to guess who Beca is!" Tom raised his eyebrows because he didn't know Emma was familiar with Beca.

"Um, okay sweetie."

"Yay! Daddy do you want to play too?"

"I already know what Beca looks like so that wouldn't be fair to you baby."

"I guess that makes sense. Can you please turn up the CD, I like this song!" After Tom turned up the CD, "I Saw the Sign" mixed with "Bulletproof" filled the car and Chloe was proud that Emma was singing every word. It was actually one of Beca's mixes that they were listening to; I guess Chloe would tell Em that after she finally meets Beca. Chloe just laid her head back and tried to relax before they made it to the very interesting dinner.

"Mommy sing with me!"

" Okay sweetie, _this time baby, I'll be bulletproof…"_

**_Aubrey's House…_**

"So, Stacie you seeing anyone new?" Aubrey asked as she sipped her wine. Aubrey, Stacie, Luke, Fat Amy, and Cynthia Rose were all seated around the living room talking amongst them.

"Actually yeah I am. It's this guy I've known for a while and we decided to try things out; he's really cute and really sweet."

"That's great, I hope I can meet him soon." Stacie was about to respond when the doorbell rang and everyone froze. Everyone in the room was aware of Beca and Chloe's past so they didn't know what they were in for. Aubrey cleared her throat then got up to answer the door.

"Hey Aubrey, we brought some brownies." Tom said with a smile. He was surprisingly relaxed about this whole situation but he had to be so Emma wouldn't think anything was out of the ordinary.

"Oh thanks Tom. Well don't just stand there, come in." Aubrey widened the door and everyone walked in. Emma had her face buried in her mom's neck because she was nervous about meeting the new people. Chloe casually stayed silent looking around the room when her eyes landed on Beca and her breath caught in her throat. Beca looked up and met Chloe's eyes then quickly turned away. This was their first time seeing each other in person in a little under three years. Meanwhile on the opposite side of the room Stacie brightened up a bit and got up to give Tom a hug and continued to talk to him. Aubrey was a little surprised by the interaction but just shook it off.

"Emma, baby why don't we start playing the game." Chloe knew Emma would figure it out right away. Her only options were the actual Beca, Cynthia Rose, and Fat Amy. Chloe of course didn't want to interact with Beca but she thought suggesting the game would loosen Emma up a bit and it did. Emma hugged her bunny and turned just a little bit so she could see the new faces. Conveniently they were all seated on the couch next to each other so Emma didn't have to search around the room.

"Her! The one with the stuff in her ears and the pretty eyes." Chloe wasn't surprised when Emma immediately picked Beca out. As for Beca, she stopped breathing when the tiny redhead pointed at her. _'Has Chloe mentioned me? Has she shown the little girl pictures of me?'_ Nervous thoughts were running through Beca's mind until Chloe finally spoke up.

"Emma has heard Aubrey mention your name before so she wanted to guess who Beca was."

"I knew it was you." Emma climbed off Chloe's lap and walked over timidly to Beca with her bunny in tow. Chloe was silently freaking out because Beca would be able to see Emma's features up close. "You're really pretty, but not as pretty as mommy of course." Emma simply raised her arms up towards Beca. Beca just looked towards Chloe for confirmation of what the child was asking.

"It's fine, you can pick her up if you want." Chloe managed to get out. While Emma was asking Beca different questions about her earrings and tattoos, Chloe was observing every inch of Luke. '_Dammit' _she thought, '_he's really cute.' _ Then Chloe saw Luke's mouth moving and registered that he was actually talking to her. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, you must be Chloe; I'm Luke, that's my sister Amy-" Fat Amy cut in.

"It's Fat Amy."

"You call yourself Fat Amy?"

"Yeah so twig bitc-" Luke quickly cut her off so she wouldn't curse in front of the child.

"She can explain later. Anyways it's so great to finally meet you, Aubrey speaks very highly of you." To say Chloe was surprised would be an understatement, but she played it off very well.

"Oh I've heard good things about you as well."

"Well I hope so. Your daughter is beautiful by the way; you and your husband did a great job."

"Oh no, me and Tom aren't married; we're not even together, just raising Emma together."

"I understand, I'm sorry for assuming."

"It's no problem, it's a common mistake." The conversation awkwardly hung in the air so Aubrey decided it was the perfect time to move the group to the dining room.

"Well, let's get started on dinner everyone."

"Bree, is Emma's booster seat still here?" Chloe said as she walked over to Emma and Beca so she could get Emma situated.

"Yeah it's in the kitchen."

"Okay," Chloe held her arms out to Emma, "come on let's go eat"

"Can I sit next to Beca while I eat please?" Beca was pleasantly surprised. She enjoyed Emma's cute little questions and loved getting to know the little girl. Emma was exactly like Chloe the way she would get excited about little things and her face would just light up.

"If it's okay with Beca," Chloe just looked at Beca expectantly waiting for an answer "don't worry, you don't have to she's heard the word no before." Chloe assured with a small smile.

"No, I would love to sit next to Emma." Emma excitedly squealed and grabbed Beca's hand and dragged her to the table.

Dinner consisted of light conversations and promises to hangout again. Emma was beyond happy sitting in between Beca and her mommy; Tom was sitting next to Stacie and they were giggling to themselves like teenagers. Chloe mostly caught up with Cynthia Rose, who was working at the same label as Beca; Fat Amy worked with them as well. After everyone ate Chloe's infamous brownies, Stacie, Cynthia Rose, and Fat Amy all left. Luke was talking to Tom and playing with Emma. The little girl as taken a liking to Luke and the funny way he talks. Aubrey decided it would be the perfect time for Chloe and Beca to talk to each other.

"Hey Beca, Chloe could you guys help me in the kitchen?" Chloe shot Aubrey a worried look but Aubrey just ignored it.

"Uh yeah, sure." Beca said scrambling to her feet. She doesn't want to be in a room with Chloe without Luke. She can't lie and say there aren't strong feelings still there and she needed Luke for reassurance.

"Um, okay." Chloe said as she walked into the kitchen.

Beca decided to break the awkward silence, "So, Chloe how are you?"

"I-I'm good. I teach music at the elementary school close by our house but only for a few hours a few times a week. All my other time is mostly spent with Emma."

"That sounds great."

"Yeah, how are you?"

"I'm great, as you know the label moved here so we're going to be pretty busy. Luckily I still get to see Luke a lot because we both work there. He's a producer at the label and he's actually the one who discovered me." Chloe tensed at the mention of Beca's boyfriend. "Are you seeing anyone Chlo?" Aubrey could tell Beca was trying to rub her relationship in Chloe's face because she already told her Chloe wasn't seeing anyone. Chloe caught on to the look Aubrey was giving Beca and knew the DJ was just trying to get a rise out of Chloe so she did what she does best, she got back at her.

"No, I'm not seeing anyone. It's just easier for Emma to not have any man other than her _dad_ in her life." Beca swallowed loudly and tried to hold back anything she would later regret. She would be lying if she said that she still wasn't upset with Chloe.

"Oh I understand, _completely_. That's why I didn't stick around." Chloe and Aubrey both had their mouths open in shock. They cannot believe Beca actually said that.

"Well you would know how to run away from things, wouldn't you Beca?" Aubrey was shocked at the second low blow. They all knew Chloe was referring to Beca's parents' marriage. Before either girl could say something else, Aubrey cut in,

"Stop it, both of you!" Beca and Chloe just glared at each other, both of them were fuming.

"You know what, I don't have to stick around and listen to little miss perfect and her perfect family." Beca said as she was turning to leave, but Chloe refused to let her have the last word.

"You could've had a perfect family too, Beca!" Beca froze at the door of the kitchen, and then turned around.

"No, I couldn't do it Chloe you know that. I loved you so much and you screwed me over. So no, it wouldn't have worked."

"You don't even know that Beca! You didn't even try, you just left like a coward."

"I wasn't being a coward. It hurt too much to stay around you Chloe!"

"I apologized so many times Beca. I'll never forgive myself for hurting you but a part of me doesn't regret it because I was blessed with a beautiful little girl who _loves _me." Beca didn't know what to say so she just walked out of the kitchen.

"Is everything okay ladies?" Tom asked with a questioning look.

"Just peachy, but me and Luke still have some unpacking to do so we're going to head on out. Thanks for inviting us Aubrey."

"No problem Beca." Aubrey walked over and gave Beca a hug.

"Come on Luke let's go." Luke handed Emma's bunny over and said goodbye to the little redhead.

"Wait Beca!" Beca turned around to Emma with a little pout on her face, "you didn't hug me goodbye. Will you come play with me again some time?"

Beca crouched down to give Emma a tight hug. "Of course I will, bug."

"You called me bug… I like it!" Emma said with a bright smile.

"Okay, I'll keep calling you that," Beca gave Emma a wink and turned to Tom and Chloe, "see you guys later."

"Bye Beca, it was good to see you. And it was nice to meet you Luke we should hang sometime."

"Yeah man, that would be cool."

"Bye Luke it was nice to meet you." Chloe said with a hug goodbye to Luke. She turned to Beca and shot her a small smile then turned away.

Beca and Luke walked out and Aubrey got up to shut the door. "Really Chloe? I thought y'all could at least be in the same room without going at each other's throats."

"Why are blaming me? I wasn't the only one saying things."

"Yeah, but you could've stopped it; you didn't have to respond."

"Whatever I didn't come here to get ridiculed and lectured. I'll see you later."

"Come on Chloe don't be like that."

"No, it's fine we're just going to leave," Chloe turned to Emma, "go give your Aunt Bree a hug and kiss goodbye."

"Bye Aunt Bree!" Emma said in Aubrey's arms.

"Bye Em, bye Tom."

"Bye Aubrey." Tom said from the door giving an apologetic look to Aubrey for Chloe's behavior. Chloe took Emma from Aubrey and walked out the door. Aubrey got up to see them out and locked the door feeling like getting Chloe and Beca to talk wasn't such a good idea.

* * *

**A/N 2: Next Chapter will probably be the aftermath of the fight and a little more of Luke and Beca. REVIEW and let me know what else you want to see next! REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay so, I know it's frustrating when they fight but it will be a rollercoaster of feels, everything won't work out right away. This chapter is heavy on the angst and might surprise you. Enjoy...**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE:**

It's been week since Aubrey's dinner and Beca still feels terrible about the things she said to Chloe. She felt like she needed to apologize, but in person. Besides, Aubrey was right; Emma is a total sweetheart and Beca wouldn't mind seeing the bug again.

_Beca: Hey_

_Chloe: Hi_

_Beca: Are you busy later today?_

_Chloe: No, why?_

_Beca: I was wondering if I could talk to you. Can you meet me at the coffee shop on 5__th __around 3?_

_Chloe: Yeah, as long as you don't plan on yelling at me._

_Beca: I won't, I promise. _

_Chloe: Is it okay if I bring Emma? She hasn't stopped asking about you._

_Beca: totally, can't wait to see her._

_Chloe: She feels the same._

Okay to say Beca was nervous would be an understatement. She's fifteen minutes early, sitting alone at a coffee shop drinking her black coffee. Every time the door rings she jerks her head over in anticipation thinking that it's Chloe. _'Shit, I don't even know what I'm going to say.' _The door to the coffee shop dings again and Beca sees two blue-eyed beauties walk through the door.

Chloe was equally as nervous as Beca because she didn't know why the tiny DJ wanted to meet her today. '_It can't be too bad if Emma was allowed to come. And she promised she wouldn't yell at me,' _Chloe thought. She finally spots Beca at a table near the back and tries to calm her down before approaching the girl. Before she knows it she sees red hair flying in the direction of Beca.

"Bec!" Emma squeals as she latches on the DJ's leg.

"Hey Bug!" Beca says with a warm smile while picking the little girl up.

"You remembered! I thought you would forget my nickname."

"Of course not, you're too special to forget." Chloe and Emma both beam their glowing smiles after hearing this. Chloe gets a small cup of coffee then sits opposite of Beca and gives Emma her own chair on the other side of the DJ. Chloe got out the coloring books she brought to keep Emma occupied so her and Beca could talk. "Hi Chloe."

"Hey Beca, how are you?"

"I'm good. Look, I'm just going to come right out and say that I'm really sorry for the things I said at Aubrey's house; I was way out of line. And I wanted to be honest and say that I'm still not one hundred percent over you but I'm getting there so just please be patient."

Chloe just stared at Beca. Of all things she was not expecting an apology and Beca just said she still had feelings for her! Chloe just silently looked over at Emma who was busy coloring away.

"Please say something," Beca said with pleading eyes.

"Oh, uh yeah don't worry about it. I said some pretty terrible things as well and I apologize for that. Also, I am definitely not completely over you either Beca. Honestly I didn't feel like we had the closure we needed but this is close enough."

"I understand where you're coming from. I'm so glad we had this talk."

"So am I, but Emma has a play date with her friend just down the street that starts in a few minutes."

"Bec can you walk with us to Lilly's house?" Emma asks after tuning in to the conversation when her name was mentioned.

"Um, sure. I have nothing else to do today." Beca said a little unsure.

"Yay! Let's go." Emma grabbed Beca's hand and walked out the coffee shop while Chloe was left to get Emma's stuff and follow after them.

After they dropped Emma off, Beca offered to drive Chloe home since she took a cab to the coffee shop.

"It's really no trouble at all Beca, I can call a cab."

"No Chlo, I insist." Chloe blushed at the old nickname and shyly nodded her head.

When they got to Chloe's house, Chloe invited Beca inside just to catch up with each other over a glass of wine. At this point they were both on their third glass knowing they had no other plans for the day. Tom said he'd pick up Emma on his way home from work which wasn't for another three hours.

"Do you remember when we got kicked out of that Karaoke bar?" Beca said with a laugh.

"Of course I do! You were so drunk and started a fight with DJ because he didn't have "No Diggity" on his track list."

"Well you joined in because they didn't have your lady jam."

"Oh my gosh don't remind me. I guess it's a good thing they didn't have that song or I would've gone crazy; you know I'm a horny drunk."

"Yeah, I remember." Beca said with a smirk.

"Oh, do you now?" Chloe replied, also with a smirk. Beca leaned in and grabbed Chloe's face and pressed their lips together. Chloe swiped her tongue over Beca's bottom lip begging for entrance, to which Beca responded by opening her mouth more so their tongues could meet. As their kiss was getting more heated Beca broke it to talk lightly against Chloe's lips.

"I still love you."

"I love you too."

"I want you."

As much as Chloe wanted Beca too, she just couldn't, "We can't, and you have Luke."

"I don't love Luke. I settled for Luke, I love _you. _I want _you."_ A part of Beca knew it was the liquid courage talking but she really wanted this.

Chloe just smiled and took Beca upstairs to her room.

**_Two hours later…_**

When Beca woke up she was a little bit more sober than before. She felt warm arms wrapped around her and when she turned around in the embrace she saw Chloe sleeping with a content smile on her face. Beca tried to get out of Chloe's hold to find her clothes throughout the room when she heard a voice,

"You know, I came here to apologize to Chloe for making you two talk, but maybe I should've just put you two in a room with a bed and everything would've worked out. And for God's sake please find your bra at least, I do not need to meet the twins!" Beca avoided Aubrey's glare while she ran across the room to where her bra and underwear were located.

"It's not what you think-" Beca started, but was quickly cut off by a confused and slightly angered Aubrey.

"It's not? Well I think that my two best friends just had sex when one of them is in a committed relationship! I also think that the other has a three and a half year old daughter who could've easily walked into this. Chloe, get your _ass_ up."

"Emma's at a play date we wouldn't have done that if she was here." Chloe started stirring awake next to Beca.

"What's with all the noise my head can't take this." Chloe said sitting up next to Beca. When she realized they weren't the only ones in there she quickly covered the top half of her body with the bed sheets. "Oh my God, Bree, look just let us explain."

"Don't bother Chlo she's got it all figured out," Beca said.

"Yep, sure do. I'll be downstairs while you two get dressed." Aubrey said as she exited the room.

A guilty looking Chloe and Beca both walked down the stairs.

"So, who wants to explain?" Aubrey asked in a mother-like tone.

"It was a drunken mistake, that's it." Beca said while looking down.

"Really, a mistake? You didn't think it was a mistake when you were screaming my name! Was this just break-up sex to you, just a few years late?" Chloe said, feeling hurt by Beca's alibi.

"It's not like I initiated it! And it wasn't break-up sex we've already broken up."

"No you didn't initiate it but you went along with it. You said you still loved me." Chloe said on the verge of tears.

Aubrey decided to cut in, "Alright you know what just save it, both of you! Beca, I think you should leave."

"I was already on my way out," Beca grabbed her jacket but not before being stopped by Chloe, "You're right it was a mistake, a drunken mistake that meant _nothing _to you_._ I just want you to know that it meant _everything _to me." Beca just looked down and walked out the door.

When Beca got to her car and pulled away she couldn't hold back the tears. It wasn't a drunken mistake; it meant something to her too, but her career was on the line and her barely-there relationship with Luke. She cried harder when she realized that she might've just lost Chloe forever.

* * *

**A/N 2: REVIEW, tell me what you think! You all probably hate me now. Also I'm open to suggestions so tell me what you'd like to see in the future. :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay so this chapter is crazy! I know where I'm going with this story so it might end up being 20 chapters. Enjoy! REVIEW! :)**

**CHAPTER TEN:**

Chloe can't believe Beca just walked out like that right after they made love. She thought it meant something to her too. Chloe was brought out of her thoughts when she remembered Aubrey was there too.

"Chloe, are you okay?"

"No, but I will be one day," Chloe said while wiping the tears that managed to escape.

"I know this is hard on you, but I saw it in Beca's eyes she loves you so much Chloe."

"If she loved me she wouldn't have called it a mistake."

"I know, I'm sorry. Well I'm completely free the weekend about three weeks from now, how about we have a girl's night to take your mind off things."

"Sounds great, school will be out anyways so I won't be busy either." Chloe said with a sad smile, maybe it will make her feel better.

When Beca got back to her apartment she was really hoping Luke was home. She needed to get her mind off of Chloe and he was the perfect distraction.

"Babe, are you here?"

"Yeah, I just got out the shower," Luke said as he walked out of the bathroom wrapped only in a towel around his waist.

Beca walked up to Luke and pulled him into a heated kiss, "how about you get back in the shower and I'll join you," Beca said with a husky voice.

"Okay," Luke smirked and led Beca to the bathroom.

**_Three weeks later…_**

Beca sat in the studio finishing up a mix for her and Cynthia Rose's gig tonight when she got really nauseous all of a sudden. She got up and ran to the trashcan; she's been feeling like crap lately but she was going to suck it up because tonight was one of the most important nights of her career.

"Aye, shorty you okay?" Fat Amy walked into the studio after she heard gagging.

"Yeah, I'll be alright."

"Did you catch a virus or something?"

"I don't know I started feeling like this a few days ago."

"Hopefully there's not a shorter shorty in there," Fat Amy said while patting Beca's stomach. Beca just froze with wide eyes; her period was a little late.

"Okay just go rest up so you'll feel better by tonight."

"Good idea." Beca slowly got up because she was still feeling dizzy and Fat Amy helped her to the lounge. She couldn't be pregnant; there's no way. She still has to work things out with Chloe, she loves her.

**_Chloe's house…_**

"Okay Chloe, that dress is hot!" Aubrey said as she was fixing her mascara in the mirror she was sharing with Chloe.

"You really think so?" Chloe asked timidly. She had on a red cocktail dress with just enough cleavage with black stilettos.

"Definitely! So where's Em going to be tonight?"

"Tom is taking her to a movie and then she's staying at my mom's place."

"Oh that's good. Maybe you could bring someone home tonight."

"Maybe," Chloe said just to satisfy Aubrey.

**_At the club… _**

Beca was in the lounge eating some pretzels while waiting on the club to hype up. She heard a knock at the door and told the person to come in.

"Beca come over here," Fat Amy said holding a brown paper bag.

"What is it?"

"Well, I know how stubborn you are and I bought you a pregnancy test cause I knew you wouldn't. I want to know if I'm going to be an aunt."

"Amy, I doubt I'm even pregnant so no I will not take a test."

"Okay, but I'm going put it in the bathroom just in case you change your mind." After she put the bag in the bathroom she went back down to the club. Just when Beca thought she was alone, Luke walked in.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Luke asked putting an arm around Beca.

"A little better, I'm just excited to perform tonight."

"I'm excited to watch. Well, we better head on down you go on in 10."

"Okay I'll be there in a sec." Beca walked in the bathroom to get herself together. She looked in the mirror and started talking to her reflection, "You'll be fine. You are going to rock this performance. You can do this. Work through the dizziness." Beca turned around and started going down to the club.

"I'm surprised Bree, I really like this place." Chloe said as she was dancing in the club with Aubrey.

"I know right. And there's supposed to be some great performers tonight too."

"Awesome."

The lights started changing colors and an announcer came on over the speakers, "_Now introducing our special guests, Cynthia Rose and DJ Beca Mitchell!"_

Chloe froze on the spot. She was supposed to be getting her mind off Beca and here she was performing on stage. Chloe turned around to leave and started pushing past people so she could make her way to the exit. She heard Aubrey's voice behind her telling her to wait but she just ignored it. She was so close to the door when she felt a tap on her shoulder. It couldn't have been Aubrey because she was too far away. When she turned around she came face to face with _Jesse._

"Hey Chloe, long time no see," Jesse said with a genuine smile.

Chloe opened her mouth, but no words came out. She heard gasps all around the club and the beat stopped. '_Did everyone know Jesse too? Did I pass out and I'm imagining all of this.' _Chloe was brought back to reality when she looked on the stage and Beca was flat on the ground.

"Oh my God, is that Beca?" Jesse asked Chloe but she just stared at Jesse and saw nothing but black.

**_In the lounge…_**

"Hey back up she's waking up." Cynthia Rose said.

Beca raised herself up on her elbows and looked around, "What happened?" She asked no one in particular.

"We were up there doing our thing and you just passed out, out of nowhere," Cynthia Rose answered.

"Why didn't you tell us you were still feeling bad?" Luke asked in a sympathetic tone.

"I-I don't know. Can you excuse me I need to go to the bathroom; Amy, Cynthia Rose can you guys come with me. Her friends gave her a questioning look but helped her into the bathroom anyways. When they got in there, Beca grabbed the brown paper bag and started opening the test. Beca peed on the stick then Cynthia Rose took the timer out on her phone and set it for two minutes.

Two minutes later a nervous Beca picked up the pregnancy test to see what her fate was. She glanced down at the test and saw a little pink plus sign, _'fuck,' _she thought. She was definitely pregnant that explained why she passed out. Now she had to figure out how to tell Aubrey who would inevitably tell Chloe.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay so I decided to do another time jump because I know exactly what I'm doing with this story and I didn't want to take forever to get there. I think you'll love me and hate me for this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

**_4 months later…_**

Beca was sitting in Aubrey's house watching "Cinderella" with Emma in a huge hoodie to cover her baby bump. Neither Aubrey nor Chloe knows she's pregnant yet, but she has to soon because she's starting to show. Luke wouldn't know either if it wasn't for Fat Amy but he's beyond thrilled to be a dad. Aubrey was looking after Emma for the day while Chloe was having lunch with Jesse. After Chloe passed out at the club, when she woke up Jesse was in her house. Apparently he carried her in the house so for that she owed him just a little bit. Jesse said he reevaluated his life and would like to at least meet Emma one day. He got a promotion that transferred him to New York so he decided to track down Chloe. Chloe and Jesse are discussing the details of him meeting Emma. Aubrey hasn't told Beca that Jesse is back because she knows they had issues. Also, the DJ is spending a lot of time with Emma so having Jesse and Emma in the same vicinity may emphasize their similarities.

While Aubrey was making them lunch in the kitchen, Emma was lying on Beca's lap; Beca was mindlessly stroking Emma's hair and she thought the little one was asleep. Suddenly Beca felt Emma turn on her lap, lift her shirt, and then heard the little girl whispering.

"Uh bug, what are you doing?"

"I'm talking to the baby," Emma said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Beca froze on the spot; If Chloe and Aubrey didn't know then how the heck did Emma know.

Beca decided to just play it off, there's no way she could know, "What baby?"

"The one growing in your tummy Bec."

"Why do think there's a baby growing in my tummy?"

Emma leaned up to whisper in Beca's ear, "I just know."

"Okay, well just keep it to yourself—like a secret."

"I can do that!" Emma said excitedly.

"Do what? By the way lunch is ready," Aubrey said by the kitchen. Emma grabbed Bunny with one hand and grabbed Beca's hand with the other. When Beca stood up she felt a rush of moisture on her thighs.

"Bec, did you get ketchup on your pants?" Emma asked.

"Oh my God—Aubrey!" Beca was panicking; she's pretty sure she's not supposed to have a period while she's pregnant.

"Beca, what's wro—Aubrey couldn't finish her sentence when she saw Beca holding her stomach she instantly knew what was going on.

"Bree, I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you I just didn't want you to tell Chloe."

"It's okay, it's okay. Just—How far along are you?"

"About three and a half months."

"Let's get to the hospital. I have to call Chloe, is that okay?"

"Yeah just do what you have to do." Aubrey grabbed Emma's coat and bundled the little girl up. They rushed out to Aubrey's car to take Beca to the emergency room; she called Chloe on the way.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Chloe…_**

"So, next Saturday you can just start by taking her to the park and I'll go with you both just so she can warm up to you a bit," Chloe said.

"Alright that sounds perfect. Thank you so much for giving me a second chance, I was so immature and I at least want to know my child," Jesse said while grabbing Chloe's hand appreciatively.

"I understand completely and it's o—" Chloe was cut off by her phone ringing, "I'm sorry its Aubrey she's watching Emma today something could be wrong."

"It's fine, you can take it."

Chloe mouthed out a quick 'thanks' before answering, "Hello?"

A frantic Aubrey was on the other line, "_Hey Chloe, um I need you to get down to the hospital."_

Chloe instantly thought the worst thing possible, "Is Emma okay? Aubrey what's going on?"

"_Emma is fine. Apparently Beca is three months pregnant and she started bleeding. Just get down here quick."_

"Okay—um I—shit, okay bye." Chloe hung up and started grabbing her things.

"Chloe, is everything okay?"

"No, Beca is in the hospital apparently she's pregnant. God, why didn't she tell me? I just have to go. Oh my God—I'm really sorry Jesse I just got to get a cab."

"Don't be silly Chloe, I'll drive you."

"Really? Oh thank you so much."

"No problem, let's go."

* * *

**_At the hospital…_**

Aubrey was sitting in the hospital room with Luke and Beca. Emma was with Stacie, Tom, Amy, and Cynthia Rose in the lobby. Apparently Tom and Stacie were out on a date so they were already together when Aubrey sent the text message about Beca. Jesse didn't stay after dropping off Chloe because he didn't want to see Beca under these circumstances.

Aubrey, Beca, and Luke all looked up when the doctor walked in. Judging by the look on his face, he did not have good news.

"Um, Miss Mitchell, your test results came back and uh—your child did not make it. It seems you miscarried about two weeks ago and this is just your body's way of letting us know. I am so sorry for your loss." The doctor laid a comforting hand on Beca's shoulder, and then walked out to give the family time to grieve. Beca was already sobbing uncontrollably and Luke just covered his face with his hands, but it was obvious he was also crying. Aubrey got up and wrapped her arms around Beca while whispering reassuring words in her ear.

After Aubrey calmed down herself, she walked into the lobby to deliver the news to everyone else. Everyone was heartbroken; Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, and Stacie were all crying. Chloe just held her own daughter who didn't know what was going on but was crying anyways just because everyone else was so upset. Chloe wasn't crying because she didn't want Emma to get more upset. Tom was comforting Stacie and Aubrey walked over to where Chloe was.

"How are you holding up?" Aubrey asked.

"I honestly don't know. I just wished she should've told me she was pregnant in the first place. We already talked about what happened between us and we became friends; you don't keep something like that from your friends."

"It was a secret." Emma said quietly into Chloe's neck but loud enough for Chloe and Aubrey to hear.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" Aubrey asked because Chloe was speechless.

"Bec said it was a secret and that I had to keep quiet. I knew she had a baby growing."

"How did you know?"

"I just knew." Emma said, then put her head back into Chloe's neck and kept crying while tightly hugging her bunny.

Cynthia Rose brought Beca a change of clothes for when she was released from the hospital. Beca looked like a zombie: her eyes were red, puffy, and swollen from crying. She didn't look at or talk to anyone. Luke helped her in the car then they silently drove home. Beca couldn't look at Luke because he helped make this baby and it was her fault the baby died. She couldn't look at Aubrey and Chloe because she lied to them for three months. She felt like a terrible person and couldn't stand the guilt.

* * *

A few days later, Chloe was sitting on her couch humming a song while doing Emma's hair. Today her and Emma were going to be meeting Jesse at the park. She heard a knock at the door and figured it was just Aubrey so she told them to come in. When the door opened a timid Beca walked in carrying roses and looking down shyly.

"Uh, hey." Beca said as she walked further into the house.

"Bec!" Emma ran up to Beca and jumped in her arms.

"Hey bug." Beca said; the little girl always brought a smile to her face.

Chloe was freaking out because they were supposed to be seeing Jesse. How in the world would she explain that to Beca?

"Sorry to just drop by like this. I just wanted to apologize for not telling you about, you know."

"Oh Beca, you don't have to apologize for that. I'm just glad you're okay; I just wish you would've called me and Emma are about to head out in a few minutes."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll just be on my way then. I just had to apologize I've already talked to Aubrey because I'm staying with her."

"What, are you okay? Is Luke hurting you?" Chloe asked frantically.

"Oh no, of course not. We've just been having some issues lately but everything is fine. I'll just be going now. Please call me if you're ever free it's been a while since just the two of us hung out."

"Yeah, definitely." Chloe was still shocked about Beca staying with Aubrey. She watched the short DJ walk out of her house and wish she could've stayed. She needed to tell Beca about Jesse very soon before she found out from someone else.

* * *

**A/N 2: This chapter was sad to write.. but anyone who has seen "What to Expect When You're Expecting" knows where I got this from. I hope everyone liked the chapter, leave me suggestions or hate haha I don't care either one. DOn't hate me too much, love you all! REVIEW. :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yay, update! This chapter is crazy and I hate it but it's all I could come up with so please be honest and tell me what you think of it. Enjoy and REVIEW!:)**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE:**

"She's great Chloe," Jesse said as he walked in with a sleeping Emma in his arms. She was worn out from playing all day at the park.

"I know. I'm glad she gets to know you."

"Me too. I'll take her up to her room if you want."

"Oh no, you can just put her on the couch I'll take her up later."

"You sure?"

"Yeah it's fine. Oh, I almost forgot: Emma's fourth birthday party is on Friday and I was wondering if you'd like to come. I mean she obviously likes you and you should be there."

"It sounds great. I'll be there; I should get her a present. Just text me a list of things she likes and I'll get something."

"Alright, will do. See you there, Jesse."

"You definitely will. Thanks again Chloe," Jesse said while giving a hug to Jesse.

"Don't mention it," Chloe said with a wink and a giggle. She shut the front door and went to carry Emma upstairs. The fact that Beca would be at the party completely slipped her mind.

* * *

**Friday at Aubrey's House…**

Beca was tidying up Aubrey's living room since she's been temporarily staying there, when a distraught Aubrey walked into the house. "Hey Bree what's up?" Beca asked walking towards the door.

"Becs, I got to tell you something but it's been years and I know you might still be upset but you got to bury the hatchet."

"Whoa, slow down what is it?"

"Jesse lives here and New York and I thought you should know because you could possibly see him tonight."

"Okay that's cool I got over that years ago, but why would I see him tonight? Emma's party is tonight, why would he be there?"

'_Shit.'_ Aubrey clearly didn't think that through, but Chloe called and said she invited Beca so she had to do something. "Well, I invited him."

"Why would you do that?" Beca asked skeptically.

"He—He's my uh… boyfriend."

"What? Aubrey I've been living with you for a week and a half how could I not know you've been dating Jesse?"

"It slipped my mind that's all. It's a pretty recent thing and I didn't want to cancel my date tonight."

"Well okay…I guess. Hey, I need your opinion on something."

Aubrey was still in shock Beca bought the boyfriend story she sent a quick text to Chloe while answering Beca, "Go ahead, I'm listening."

_Aubrey: Chloe, I panicked; Beca thinks Jesse and me are dating. Fill him in and play along._

"Okay, well tonight since it's Emma's birthday and I love the little bug and I think she loves me I was going to ask Chloe on a date. I clearly still love her and that day at her house was definitely not a drunken mistake. So, what do you think? Should I ask her out?" Beca asked hopefully.

Aubrey was about to answer, but a text came in from Chloe first.

_Chloe: Oh my gosh I know you've had a crush on him forever but really? Now you're dating okay I'll let him know._

Aubrey tuned back in when she heard Beca's voice, "Bree?"

"Oh sorry it was Jesse. But I think you and Chloe still have important matters to discuss and aren't you still with Luke anyways? I mean I know you've been staying here, but you guys almost had a kid together and I thought you were serious."

"We were; the truth is we broke up when I started living with you. I told him it was because of the pain of seeing him because of the miscarriage, but the truth is I want to be with Chloe. Besides, Chloe and I have already talked about everything unless there's something she left out.

"No, of course not. Just, ask her out and then I guess you guys will figure it out. I'm happy for you Becs."

"Thanks Bree." Beca and Aubrey shared a nice hug, but Aubrey couldn't help but feeling guilty for lying to one of her best friends.

* * *

**Emma's Birthday Party…**

Chloe was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on Emma's birthday cake. She could not believe her baby girl was four years old today; Chloe couldn't help but shed a tear. Emma was running around in a pink princess dress and a tiara in the backyard with all of her friends. Tom, Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Aubrey, Jesse, Benji, Lilly, Denise, and Ashley were all the adults that were there. Beca wasn't here yet and Chloe was getting very anxious to see her. Chloe still admired the roses that the small DJ bought her the other day she couldn't help but smile every time she looked at them.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" Aubrey asked from the back door, with Jesse behind her. Aubrey and Jesse weren't supposed to be in character until Beca got there but they seemed to be taking a real liking to one another.

"Sorry just lost in my thoughts," Chloe answered.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that," Jesse said with a chuckle, "Oh by the way, just to be on the same page here," Jesse briefly looked over his shoulder to make sure Emma wasn't around, "does Beca know that I'm Emma's biological father?"

"No, she thinks its Tom. I'm going to tell her though, I just need to find the time," Chloe said.

"You couldn't find enough time in four years, Chloe?" Chloe's blood ran cold at the sound of Beca's voice.

"B-Beca," Chloe met the DJ's hurt eyes and couldn't find any words to say. Beca was holding a gift for Emma and a beautiful bouquet of Lilies, Chloe's favorite flower, with tears in her eyes.

"You probably weren't ever going to tell me, were you? Aubrey knew too and never told me, no one did. I came here to confess my love for you and give you a chance to come back into my life and I find this out."

"Beca, please hear me out I wanted to tell you. I love you."

"No Chloe, if you loved me you would've told me the first time we talked since I moved here; hell, you would've told me four fucking years ago. Why did you let me believe all that time that Tom was her father? Do you know how many years I resented Tom for impregnating you when it was really Jesse? I can't even believe this right now. I can't believe myself right now, I still love you after all this and you," Beca said pointing at Aubrey but Chloe did catch the proclamation of love from Beca, "how long have you known?"

"Chloe told me when she found out she was pregnant," Aubrey said honestly with her eyes fixated to the ground.

"Unbelievable. You claimed to be my best friend. You said you'd be there for me; for months I came to you and cried and cursed Tom's name when you were betraying me too. I can't believe you!" Beca was fuming and had her hands in a fist. Everyone knew of Beca's anger and no one dared touch her at a time like this. Tom, Stacie, and Cynthia Rose all came inside when they heard all the commotion in the kitchen. Everyone else decided to stay outside to keep an eye on the kids.

"Beca, please don't blame her. It's my entire fault, but baby please, I love you. Please say you love me too," Chloe said reaching for Beca's hands.

"No! You don't get to call me baby and don't fucking touch me," Beca said yanking her hand away. Chloe had her arms around herself and she was quietly crying.

"Beca, calm down there are children outside and God forbid if Em hears you," Aubrey said in a demanding tone.

"You know what? I'm going to leave I need time to think," Beca turned to address Tom and held out her hand, "you were always a great friend to Chloe and my only reason for disliking you was because I thought you took advantage of a drunk Chloe. You didn't though, and you took all the responsibilities for a child that wasn't yours, so this is a truce." Tom took Beca's hand with a sad smile. Beca turned around and started walking towards the door, and then all of a sudden she turned back around and punched Jesse Square in the face. Gasps were heard all around the room and Beca started yelling, "How dare you get her pregnant and not be there for her! You sick, douche!" Tom had Beca by the waist holding her back while Aubrey was nursing Jesse's broken nose. Suddenly, Beca felt tiny punches to her leg and she looked down to a crying Emma.

"You hurt my new friend Jess and made my mommy cry!" Beca instantly stopped fighting Tom's hold on her and calmed down.

"Bug, no it's not what it looks like I'm sorry for hitting Jesse." Then it hit Beca, "wait, you've met Jesse?"

"Why do you think he's here?" Aubrey asked with a glare.

"Fuck," Beca whispered and turned to apologize to Emma but the little girl backed away from her.

"I hate you Bec I never want to see you again!" Emma said then ran upstairs to her room.

A distraught Chloe ran after her and Beca just fell to the ground, put her face in her hands and just started sobbing. She was crying for everything; she was crying for her college self, for Chloe, for Emma, for Tom, for Jesse, and crying because she was scared. She was scared because after all this, she still loved Chloe.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I think there's going to be one more long chapter after this one and then an epilogue if requested. Thank you to everyone who has followed this story. I appreciate all the reviews and criticism. This is my first fanfiction and I am so proud of the success. I will try to make another story and my update day will probably be on Saturdays since school has started back. Leave your ideas for a story and if I like it I'll write it thanks to everyone. REVIEW :)**

* * *

It's been three weeks since the birthday party from hell and Beca is a hot mess. For some crazy reason Jesse let Beca stay with him so she's been there for about 8 days now after moving out of Aubrey's. It was just too awkward ignoring someone who was letting you freeload off of them. Besides, the whole time staying at Aubrey she had to hear her comforting Chloe or baby talking Emma and Beca just couldn't take it anymore. Beca was working on a mix in Jesse's guestroom when she overheard a conversation Jesse was having on the phone. Beca quickly ran to the door so she could eavesdrop; who could blame her? She was a nosey soul.

"_Benji, you said if I had a kid I'd be more likely to get the job… What do you mean I can't? Because her mom is a lesbo? What the fuck! So I've been hanging out with the little brat twice a week for nothing? Whatever call me if anything changes; I might head back to Georgia. Yeah, the only good thing I got out of this was that hot piece of ass Aubrey… Okay bye_."

Beca was frozen in shock. Jesse's been playing Chloe, Emma, and Aubrey this entire time. She was so mad, no one hurts the girls she loves more than anything else in the world. Beca had to do something and quick.

**_Chloe's House…_**

Chloe was quietly reading a tragic novel in the living room while Aubrey was reading a princess book to Emma. Emma and Aubrey had grown very close to Jesse in the past few weeks and love him to death. Chloe was a little skeptical at first, but figured Jesse must be serious if he stuck around this long.

"Mommy, can you please get me some juice?" Emma asked from Aubrey's lap.

"Sure baby," Chloe got up to get the juice but was redirected towards the door when the doorbell rang. When Chloe opened the door an audible gasp was heard from Aubrey and Emma. A sweaty and out of breath Beca was on their doorstep.

"Sorry for just dropping by like this, but I really need to talk to you and/or Aubrey like right now."

"Beca, did you run here?" Chloe asked letting Beca enter the house.

"Yeah, I don't have a car and I was too panicked to even call a cab, but it's only like five blocks away so I'm all good."

"Oh my God well sit down I'll get you some water."

"Thanks," Chloe walked to the kitchen to go get Beca's water and Emma's juice. Beca turned her attention to Aubrey and Emma whose eyes were already meeting her.

"What was so important that you had to sprint over here?" Aubrey asked.

"It pertains to Jesse's intentions and I don't think any of you will like it," Beca said now addressing Chloe also who just walked back into the room.

"Em, sweetie can you go upstairs and play in your room for a little while?" Aubrey asked sweetly.

"Okay, oh and Bec… I sorry for yelling at you. I just didn't want you to hurt Jess and he said I should forgive you, but I already did on my own." Emma ran into Beca's open arms and squeezed her tightly.

"It's okay Bug, I deserved it. Thanks for forgiving me." Beca said. Emma gave Beca a beaming smile then ran upstairs.

"So…" Chloe started and Beca proceeded to telling them everything.

* * *

Chloe was absolutely shocked while Aubrey was on the verge of tears; Beca told her about the hot piece of ass statement and all Aubrey felt was hurt. Beca kept looking at Chloe for a bigger reaction, but Chloe just sat there with no expression on her face.

"Chlo, are you okay?" Beca asked concernedly.

"How do we know you're not making this up? I've tried calling you for weeks leaving you messages and begging for your forgiveness and nothing. Now you want to come here with this ridiculous story because you have a grudge on all of us? I never thought you'd stoop this low Beca. Emma has a chance to have a relationship with her real father and Aubrey could be in love. Why would you try to ruin that?" Chloe accused angrily.

"Chloe, how could you think that? I would never do that to any of you. I love you all so much that is why I came over here. This isn't some twisted scheme for revenge I came here to tell all of you so you wouldn't be hurt in the end."

"The only person I'm hurt by is you. Get out of my house Beca, and stay away from my daughter." Chloe said tiredly.

"You can't do that Chloe! I love her!" Beca shouted.

"I can and I will. You're not her mother, I Am. Now go," Chloe said while pointing at the door.

All Beca could do was wordlessly shake her head in disgust. Aubrey couldn't believe Chloe was being so harsh. Beca wouldn't make up a story like this, so the blonde believed her. Beca ran out of the house and continued running. She didn't know where she was going, but she just kept running because that's what she does.

"I cannot believe you said that Chloe! Beca came here to help us—to warn us and you just threw Emma in her face, again!" Aubrey was furious with Chloe but the redhead wasn't really reacting.

"Well get over it. I'm tired of being upset because of the words that come out of Beca's mouth. I mean, why wouldn't she make this up? We lied to her for years! Of course she's going to want to get back at us all at once."

"Honestly, you sound ridiculous. You just feel guilty and insecure so you're trying to put more blame on Beca. Just give it a fucking rest Chloe!"

"I'm not going to let you yell at me in my house, so get out!"

"Whatever, you deserve to be alone because you can't handle having people actually care about you. You—" Aubrey was cut off by a slap to the face from Chloe. Aubrey just held her cheek in shock. Both of the women were pulled out of their stupor when they heard a tiny voice from the stairs,

"Mommy? Why did you hit Aunt Bree? It's not nice to hit," Emma said with a pout.

Chloe just put her face in her hands and started sobbing. She cannot believe her daughter just saw her hit her best friend in the whole world. What was Chloe doing?

"Em, I'm fine, see? How about you come for a car ride with me while mommy takes a nap, she's just cranky," Aubrey offered. Chloe couldn't believe Aubrey was still being a great friend after she slapped the mess out of her.

"Oh okay. It's okay mommy, I sometimes want to hit people when I'm cranky, but I don't want to get a spanking or yelled at so I just close my eyes reaaalllyyyy tight and breath really hard, it works. I love you," and Emma leaned down to her mom who was on the floor and gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead. Which of course made Chloe start crying harder.

"I'm so sorry Bree," Chloe said through her tears, "and I love you too baby."

"Don't mention it," Aubrey said with a small smile. She got Emma's bunny and picked up the little girl and walked towards the door.

"Bye Mommy, I love you! Take a nap and feel all better!" Emma yelled from Aubrey's arms.

"I love you too, so much Emma; be good." Chloe said trying not to cry any harder. The unconditional love she gets from Emma and even Aubrey is too much to bear. She doesn't deserve it, not one bit. Chloe got up from the floor and ran herself a hot bath so she could relax and figure out what she was going to do about Beca.

Meanwhile Aubrey and Emma were driving around looking for Beca. Aubrey knew Beca was on foot but that little DJ could run. Emma was mindlessly singing and dancing in her car seat to the radio, oblivious to the situation at hand. Aubrey slowed down when she saw Beca on the sidewalk desperately trying to catch her breath. They were about 3 miles from Chloe's house so she knew Beca was tired. Aubrey parked her car on the side of the street and got Emma out of her car seat. Emma saw Beca and ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Ew, Bec you smell stinky and you're all sweaty," Beca just shook her head and laughed.

"So short stack, how are we going to get your girl?" Aubrey asked with a smirk. At that moment Beca knew that with the help of her Bug and her best friend she could get the love of her life back; for good.

* * *

**A/N 2: In the next chapter you can expect a lot of Emma and a lot of fluff. I'm a sucker for fluff! Remember leave your story ideas and REVIEW! Thanks again to everyone :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Oh my, my I can't believe this is the last chapter! I hope everyone has enjoyed this story. Thank you everyone for supporting my first fanfic and please don't hesitate to leave more ideas for another story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

When Tom got the call about everything that went down with Jesse from Aubrey, he was furious. Stacie had to talk him out of killing Jesse not just once, but twice.

"Aubrey, you have to let me do something!" Tom exclaimed from his car on the phone. He was on the way back to his and Chloe's house to see how the redhead was doing.

"I know, calm down. That's why I called you; Beca and I have a plan," Aubrey said with an evil smirk on her face.

Tom calmed down as he heard this, and was eager to hear the plan, "Well, shoot."

**_Chloe's house the next day…_**

Chloe has been sulking in her bed for hours. She still can't get the previous day out of her mind. How could she be so stupid? Beca would never intentionally hurt her. She needed to get the tiny DJ back and fast. After all her and Beca have been through there's no way they're not meant to be. Chloe is forced to get out of bed when there's a knock on her door. When Chloe answers the door, she's surprised to see Aubrey.

"Bree, what are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Chlo," Aubrey says with an amused smile.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, I'm just surprised to see you after what happened yesterday and—"

Aubrey cuts Chloe off, "Chloe I said some things that pushed you to the limit, it's fine just don't _ever _bitch slap me again."

"Deal," Chloe agrees with a beaming smile.

"Anyways, get dressed. We are going out tonight."

"Um, I can't Tom's going out with Stacie so I'm staying home with Emma."

"Well, Emma's coming with us so it's all good."

"What? Where are we going? Bree, you know I like to have everything planned out."

"I know, just trust me."

"Okay, I guess." Chloe is still a little skeptical, but it's Aubrey so it can't be too bad.

**_Jesse's apartment…_**

Jesse was packing boxes like wildfire. His flight left around 3 am and he still had basically his whole apartment left to pack. Jesse's door was wide open to make loading boxes in his SUV easier but he was not expecting an angry Tom and Aubrey to walk in.

"Uh hey babe, what are you doing here?" Jesse tried to ask casually.

"Oh just came to help you get your shit and leave; I mean obviously you're going somewhere," Aubrey had her arms crossed and Tom was standing behind her in the same position trying not to kill the man standing in front of him.

"Oh that, well something came up with work and I'm being transferred to Georgia. It was a last minute thing."

"Sure it was. Jess, we already know about your twisted job offer. How dare you make Chloe believe you wanted a genuine relationship with your kid!" Aubrey wanted to throw her original plan out the window along with Jesse, but she kept her temper in check.

"It's not like that. What are you even talking about?" Jesse asked innocently.

"I heard your little phone conversation with Benji yesterday," Beca suddenly appeared at the doorway and walked in like she owned the place.

"You nosey bitch," Jesse sneered. Tom couldn't stand back anymore so he stood in front of Beca and pushed Jesse away.

"Hey! You're not going to talk to her like that! So how about you get back to packing because you're getting the fuck out of New York. We got you an earlier flight and everything and I think your flight leaves in about," Tom turns to Beca, silently telling her to do the honors in answering,

"Three hours so get to packing buddy." Beca says with a smirk.

Jesse is speechless, yet knows he's been defeated.

Aubrey, Tom, and Beca stick to their word and wordlessly start tossing Jesse's stuff into various boxes. The group finishes in an hour and gets Jesse ready to head off in a little less than 45 minutes. Beca is not going to let him go that easily though.

"If you ever come into our life ever again you will seriously regret it. So stay away from my girls because I never want to see your fucking face ever again, are we clear?" Beca says with a stone cold expression on her face.

"Crystal," With that Jesse drives away from the proud group of people.

* * *

**_Chloe's House…_**

Chloe was getting ready for the evening with Aubrey with Emma sitting on her bed watching cartoons. The little girl had been ready for this evening since seven that morning; Chloe had no idea why Emma was so excited but just figured she was just excited to see Aubrey.

"Mommy, you can't wear that." Emma says with a pout.

Chloe looks down at herself; she's wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans, brown cowboy boots, and a white tank with a light green cardigan over it. "What's wrong with what I have on?"

"It's too casual," Emma says exaggeratedly.

"Okay, first of all when did you learn how to use the word casual in a sentence? And second do you know what your Aunt Bree has planned for this evening?"

"Mayyyybe. But you should wear this!" Emma crawls off the bed and pulls a gorgeous black dress out from underneath the bed. It's long-sleeved with silver studded sequins around the waist.

Chloe definitely knows something is going on now, but decides against questioning it. She grabs the dress from her beaming daughter and leaves to go put it on.

While Chloe's putting on her dress Emma remembers exactly what Becs and Aunt Bree told her to do. She carefully climbs down the stairs one by one and goes to the house phone located on the coffee table. She holds down the number four—they made the speed dial number her age so she could remember it easily—and waits till she hears Becs voice on the other end.

_"Bug?"_

"Becs, mommy is putting on the dress now!"

"_Great job Bug, I'll see you in a few minutes, okay?"_

_"_Okay, I love you,"

Beca freezes on the other line. This is the first time the little girl has said she loves Beca. "_Do you really mean it?"_

"Of course I do! See you later!"

"_Wait! I love you too Emma."_

Emma replies with a giggle and disconnects the conversation. Beca cannot stop smiling,

"Was that Emma, is everything okay?" Aubrey asked concerned. Her, Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Tom, Fat Amy, and even Luke are all helping Beca set up for her special night with Chloe. Luke knew the DJ still had it bad for the redhead and wasn't the type to get in the way of true love. Him and Beca were friends before they become lovers so they were both fine with being just that. Actually, Luke and Aubrey have gotten closer in the planning of the two girls reuniting so Beca is pretty sure he has moved on.

Beca shakes her head as if clearing her mind, "Yeah, everything's perfect." Beca says with a bright smile.

* * *

**_Later that evening…_**

Chloe, Aubrey, and Emma all stand outside an apartment building unknown to Chloe. Chloe has no idea why she's all dressed up just to be going to someone's house.

"Bree, what gives?"

"Just go inside," Aubrey says nonchalantly.

Chloe hesitantly opens the door and walks into a room dimly lit with candles. She hears an acoustic rendition of Titanium filling the room and instantly recognizes Beca's voice singing it. Chloe's mind is going wild with possibilities and is hoping this is what she thinks it is. Her suspicions are confirmed when Beca walks towards Chloe with a shy smile.

"Beca," is all Chloe says with a smile.

"Chloe, I don't know what it is about you that drives me so insane. Maybe it's your eyes, or your smile, or the way you bite your lip when you're nervous or flirty. Or the way you effortlessly sweep me off my feet every time I see you. I know that I should probably hate your guts right now. I should be screaming at you or vowing to never talk to you again. Honestly I should be regretting the moment I ever met you," Chloe's smile left when Beca's speech took a very unexpected turn and was extremely nervous. "But, I know that when you and me slept together that wonderful afternoon all I knew is that I was so happy to be back in your arms. I was finally with you in a way that I only imagined after four years. When we made love I felt like we were never apart at all and even though we were both drunk, I remember every single detail about that day," Aubrey was laughing as she was covering a squirming Emma's ears, "I know you made a mistake that night at the frat party, but in all honesty it wasn't a mistake at all. Because that night a beautiful, smart, and simply amazing little girl was conceived." Beca walked over to pick up Emma and held her tight with nervous sweaty hands. "I love Emma so much, I love her like she's my own. I want to be in her life permanently, but I also want to be in your life too." Beca puts Emma back down and holds her hand then looks into Chloe's watery eyes, "I love you Chloe and everything that comes with it, so if you'll have me," Beca gets down on one knee pulling a velvet box from her bra. "I want you to be my wife Chloe. It doesn't have to been in the next few months it doesn't even have to be in the next few years, but I want you to take this as a symbol of my love for you. We have been tethered to each other for many years and I never want to let you go ever again even though we'd find our way back to each other. Chloe Beale, will you marry me?"

Chloe is full on crying right now. She has her hands covering her mouth and she's shaking her head in disbelief. She thought Beca was giving her closure in some weird twisted grand gesture. Chloe turns to see Aubrey crying along with a happy Stacie, Tom, Fat Amy, Luke, and Cynthia Rose. Chloe has no idea how all of them got there and figures they all must've been in on it. Beca is nervously fidgeting on the ground.

Chloe almost forgot what was going on. Her mind was crowded with thought and decided to answer, "Oh my God. Of course I'll marry you Beca!" Chloe throws her arms around Beca and gives her a passionate kiss. She's been waiting months to have the DJ back in her arms; she pulls back just enough to look into Beca's eyes,

"Can I ask you something now?" Chloe says flirtatiously.

"Of course you can babe,"

Chloe smiles at the term of endearment and continues on, "Will you be my girlfriend?" Chloe asks shyly.

Beca beams her brightest smile and says, "Well, between you and me," Beca leans in to whisper to Chloe, "I never stopped" Beca says with a wink.

Everyone is so glad to see their friends back together again after all they've been through. It has truly been quite the journey, but Chloe knows that her and Beca can finally have the family they've always wanted. And for the first time, Chloe doesn't doubt the unconditional love she feels from everyone in that room.

**_THE END._**

* * *

**A/N 2: So I'm feeling generous and I'll leave it up to you... would anyone like a sequel? If a lot of people want a sequel I won't do an epilogue obviously so leave reviews and vote on either an epilogue or a sequel. Thanks again and if you don't want a sequel leave more story ideas. I hope you all loved the story! Peace out, xoxo**


	16. Sequel Confirmation

**Hello everyone, based on the many reviews I've recieved I will be making a sequel! To make it easier for everyone following the story I'm going to upload it on here so it will be chapter sixteen I believe. I won't be updating till exactly one week from today I have a lot of planning to do! Thanks everyone for the love and support I love you awesome nerds ;) xoxox**


End file.
